Trial's
by HomingIce
Summary: A single meltdown is all it took to put Natsu on a new path. He must undergo challenges that will break him. That will force him to change. A short story of Natsu facing obstacles.
1. Pressure

**I don't own anything. Please support the official content.**

**A/N: I do apologize for the short chapter. I try not to do these but the word count is fairly limited to me on this device. **

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing from everyone in The Guild Hall.

"I'm sorry Natsu but Master is right...you always cause damages. The Guild can't keep getting in complaints and it's a huge issue. The other day not only did you destroy a home but Gray had to save the house. If Gray hadn't been there you could have seriously injured someone. The Gang members also got away as a result of your carelessness." Lisanna spoke.

"Jesus didn't your father teach you how to control your magic power? Oh wait, Dragon's aren't real. I can see why your dad abandoned you. You're a destructive kid." Mirajane stated.

Natsu gritted his teeth. Why did she have to always tease him? Why did Mirajane always have to say such hurtful words.

"Igneel is real!"

Natsu had said it so many times that he lost count. Mirajane's response was typical.

"Geez you're such a kid, haven't even gotten over your imaginary friend."

"Natsu! That is enough, from here on you're suspended from taking any missions." Makarov said.

"Master give me another chance! You can't do that to me!"

"Natsu these childish games are over, we have no more room for your lack of control. This should teach you to actually control your magical ablities. I'm sorry master, I should have been harder on him."

Natsu clenched his fists. He just can't control his flames with ease, nothing was wrong. No one got hurt on that last mission. Why couldn't they go on like everything was fine.

"It's best for all of us and you aren't actually the best role model for Happy. A little changed wouldn't hurt." Lisanna said.

This what everything was all about, they wanted him to change. He thought he was in a family. Makarov had claimed and praised that this was a family. Didn't a family accept the good and bad of their family members? Didn't family always encourage not constantly bash or punish their members. Natsu wasn't the smartest tool in the box but even he knew this much. Igneel had always accepted his fault and always gave him a guiding hand.

"I didn't think being me was so bad."

Natsu had enough. He couldn't bare being with people that always boasted about being with a family. Then turn around to back stab them because one of them was the black sheep. He shouldn't have forced himself on that mission.

'I guess saving Lisanna meant nothing to them after all.' Natsu thought bitterly.

The Fire Mage ran out of the Guild Hall. He ran out of Magnolia. He kept running anywhere that would get him further away from Fairy Tail. They all were a bunch of liars. Natsu was fed up with The Guild.

"He actually ran away? What a baby." Mirajane laughed.

"Do you think Natsu is coming back?" Happy asked.

"FlameBrain will be back by tommorow. He is just being dramatic." Gray pinched in.

Everyone accepted his response besides Natsu would come to understand their reasons. However, Natsu didn't come back the next day. The day's would easily turn to weeks that went to months and finally years.


	2. Lost.

**I don't own Fairy Tail, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support the official content.**

Natsu felt his world spin as he open his eyes to look at the night sky. The boy tried to sit up but his entire head lit up on fire.

"Oh, you're awake stay still my boy. You shouldn't be moving just yet." Someone stated.

Natsu ceased trying to get up when someone came into his view. It was a old man who wore a plain brown t-shirt with white color hair. He was smiling kindly down at Natsu.

"What...what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I pulled you from a fatal battle and healed up your 'wounds'." The old man answered.

Natsu remembered now, he tried defending himself against a mage. From the sound of things. He had lost that fight pretty much.

"Thank you so much old man! I need to get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible when can I leave? I need to tell them that I'm sorry for the mess I make." Natsu responded.

The smile dropped from the man's face as his eyes took on a serious look.

"In a few years if your lucky." He spoke.

Natsu was expecting a few weeks to maybe a month at most but a few years!? This time Natsu came flying up while the man move back predicting the reaction. Natsu ignored the stinging pain in his head to confort the old male.

"What do you mean in a few years!?" Natsu shouted.

"I'm in need of an apprentice to carry on my magic and while you're a dime a dozen. The need of an apprentice outweighs anything and because of your current situation. I picked you. I helped you and you will help me." The old man answered.

Natsu gawked at the male in front of him.

"What the hell!? You should have picked someone else! I need to let my guild know that I understand them!" Natsu shouted.

The old man put up a finger as it began to glow a bright light. Natsu saw something glowing below his shirt. He removed his garment to see a black mark on his skin. When the man canceled his magic the mark also faded as if he never had it in the first place.

"Your guild will have to wait because I have branded you. My Lost Magic is within you but you have yet to awaken it. I already have made you my chosen apprentice and even then I have already made up my mind to develop you. Now the sooner we get this done. The faster you can return to your guild." The old man stated.

"You totally forced me into this old man. This is just cruel." Natsu said.

"Life is cruel and unfair." The old man stated.

Natsu grumbled unable to believe his situation. He didn't even know where he was and if he wanted to leave then he have to ask the old man. Natsu already knew the old man wouldn't tell him. This just angered Natsu even more than beforehand. After a few weeks of resting proceeded the start of Natsu's training. The old man stood in front of Natsu before putting his palm out to create lightning that rage outwards into the air.

"Training begins." The man spoke.

Natsu gave a 'tch' in response.

"I'll begin by explaining my magic. It's a lost magic that can only be learned by one person per generation. I have given that to you. This magic allows the two casters to use any and all magic aside from their magical counter. For instance, you're a fire user therefore no matter what you do you could never learn any water, ice and or snow spells. Now what I cast was a simple lightning spell that just sends lightning to wherever I want it to go. However, lightning is difficult to control because of its pinpoint accuracy and unstable nature. Though I know you can cast this simple spell. Get started times a wasting." The man stated.

Natsu watch as the man walked away from him without another word. Natsu couldn't use lightning magic and the man didn't show him how to use the magic.

"You haven't even shown me how to use it!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"I think I just did and I even gave you a hint." The man stated.

Natsu just had about enough as he stuck out his hand and aimed towards a tree. He channeled his magic energy and tried to perform the spell. His lack of understanding and control caused him to cause an explosion that sent him flying back. Natsu did this again and again as he continued to get nowhere. Eventually, the old man had directed him to a nearby town no where else. The sole reason was for Natsu to get groceries.

"That old geezer can still walk. I can't be wasting time on doing such minimal things. I have to get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu grumbled in annoyance.

Natsu had finally made it into town and went into the market area. He had to use his sense of smell to find the various food stands.

"Let's see...squid...?" Natsu asked himself.

Natsu couldn't understand the handwriting that his 'master' used. The boy continued to squint at the list. Erza had never taught him to write in such a way. The girl had taught him the basics of literature nothing more or less. Eventually, Natsu asked someone who was passing him up.

"Hey do you know what this says?" He asked him.

The man took a read of the paper.

"Squid, wheat, flour, and beef." The man stated.

"Thanks!" Natsu spoke cheerfully.

The man walked away without another word. Natsu did as well. His gratitude didn't last, because his enhanced hearing picked up on the man's words.

"How can you not know how to read such a common writing. It's our regular writing system."

"He must be an idiot." His friend said.

Natsu instantly reacted as he turned around to yell at the pair.

"Take that back you jerks!" Natsu shouted.

The two men heard him but gave the child snide smirks. Everyone else focused on Natsu and with the two men choosing to ignore him. This left Natsu in an awkward and embarrassed position. As the spotlight was only left out on him. He could hear the two men snickering as they got away with their stunt. Natsu on the other hand became embarrassed. Everyone began to make fun of him for basically talking too no one.

"Isn't he a little too old to have an imaginary friend." A girl giggled.

Natsu grumbled as he quickly got the items on the list before heading back. The old man was sitting on the porch without a care in the world. He notice the long look on Natsu's face.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Old Man asked.

"Some guys called me stupid. I tried calling them out but they kept walking while everyone started picking on me. They thought I was talking to myself." Natsu answered.

The Old Man chuckled.

"I wonder why you let your anger get the better of you." The Old Man stated.

Natsu eyes widen at what the male finally said and that's when it hit him.

"Because I lost control of my temper! If lightning requires control then I have to control my emotions! I'm gonna show those pricks! I'm way smarter then they are!" Natsu shouted in joy.

The Male watched as Natsu jumped in joy at figuring it out. After one month of constant failing Natsu finally got a foot hold. The boy took a deep breath in to calm himself down before concentrating as he stuck out his hand. The Old Man watch as a few sparks of lightning came to life. When Natsu open his eyes to look at the sparks he produce. The boy grew too excited as another explosion occured. The Old Man laughed.

"Finally, watch out old man because by the end of the year! I'm running out of this place and you can't stop me!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu continued to make strides in his new magic. However, one night everything would turn south.

"We're under attack!" A town resident yelled.

Natsu being at the edge of said town heard the screams and cries of everyone. The boy rush in to help them. He ran through the streets while the citizens rush the other way. He finally made it to the town square where the attackers were located at and one of the cut down a man running away from them.

"Kill them all! We are going to plunder the entire town and have our way with these cowards!" One of them yelled.

"Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

The man was punched in the face by Natsu. The man was sent flying into a building while the rest of the goons charged at Natsu. The boy did his best but in order to pull off a simple lightning spell. Natsu would still need time and huge amounts of his conentration to do it. Therefore, Natsu had to use his fire magic to take down his opponents. Natsu punched the last man down to the ground and gave himself a pat on the back. His sense of accomplishment rapidly died off as he looked around him.

"Help me!"

"The house is on fire! Somebody, get the water!"

"My baby!"

Natsu eyes widen in horror as he realised the collateral damage he and his flames cost. Sure, the boy took down the bad guys but he didn't use self restraint. Natsu realized he always went all out but there was no Gray to ice the flames out. He was becoming to terms what his friends were trying to tell him. Finally, after him accidentally hurting and or killing people. He could understand how destructive magic truly was and the teen had no control over it. Natsu tried to right his wrongs but his help became rejected instantly.

"We don't need your help! You have clearly done enough you careless jerk!" The villager yelled.

"I'm just-"

The villager jabbed one of his fingers into Natsu's chest while looking at the boy in pure hatred.

"By burning down our homes! Killing our families and injuring many of us! In an effort to save us from those bandits! You have no self control or respect! Leave you fucking pig!" The Man shouted.

Natsu stumbled back as his eyes morphed into fear and horror. As the boy turn the other way to run away from the village. He wanted to run away from himself.

The Old Man didn't see or hear Natsu return home the next morning. He went outside to look for the boy. To his surprise the child was leaning up against a tree. His knees to his chest while his face buried between his knees. Something must have happened for Natsu to be so mute.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" The Old Man asked.


	3. Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content. **

Natsu did tell The Old Man of what happened in the village. The Old Man let his disappointment be known by releasing a long sign.

"You need to talk to them my boy." The Old Man stated.

Natsu clenched his arms with his hands. They would never forgive him and besides he would be afraid of what they would say. He would just have to prove himself that he wasn't a bad guy. He would become stronger.

"I will protect them and become stronger. That way they won't have to see me in such a way again." Natsu said.

The Old Man shock his head.

'That won't fix anything Natsu, you have to talk to them no matter how scared you are.' The Old Man thought.

The day dragged on slowly for Natsu as he struggled to motivate himself to do anything. He had to come to terms that he was a killer. He became so fatigue from everything that eventually he passed out on the spot. The boy would open his eyes to find a blank white void surrounding him. A black shroud began to come to life as it talked.

"Good job! I love hearing those screams of helplessness! I gotta really give it to ya, I didn't know that would happen!" It shouted in joy.

Natsu eyes narrowed at the shroud as the blackness began to take form but he couldn't make out any of the characteristics just yet.

"What are you talking about!? That was evil! I killed so many people!" Natsu yelled.

"I know, I couldn't believe it! Man, I'm glad you did that because I just woke up! I can have all of the fun I want! You really are the best!"

Natsu eyes widen as the black shroud began to take shape. He recognize that shape, it couldn't be!? His eyes went to dinner plates. The black shroud turned into him. However, the other him was smiling like a maniac.

"Surprised? I'm E.N.D, The Demon Zeref created to kill him." The Being known as E.N.D stated.

Natsu was too dumbfounded to respond.

"Though I really can't kill him without getting a physical body. He seemed to give his precious little brother that body. I'll be taking it to get enough power to kill him." E.N.D stated.

E.N.D was referring to Natsu and while Natsu didn't know what was going in the slightest. He wouldn't let E.N.D take him over because he would just cause destruction. Natsu knew this from how the demon congratulated him earlier by taking those lives.

"I won't let you do that! I refuse because you'll hurt others just because you want to do it!" Natsu hastily yelled.

E.N.D threw his head back in laughter. Once the demon calmed down it began to talk.

"Your the one to talk. You hurt everyone for no reason." It spoke.

"That was an accident and you know it!" Natsu yelled.

"You still did it, you have no room to lecture me you hypocrite. Now I have work to do so get out of my mind." E.N.D spoke.

Natsu eyes shot open as he see the night stars. How long was he out? The boy didn't know but one thing he knew for sure. He had to get stronger.

Months later.

Natsu had trained in endlessly in his new magic. He vowed not to make the same mistake, the same failure again. Though Natsu had very little interaction with the villagers he still protected them from bandit raids. The people would still always send him hateful glances. Even though he didn't cause them any damages. Natsu could feel E.N.D crawling in his mind as the demon threaten to take him over at this point. At this time the demon would make itself known after Natsu had saved the village again.

"Just go away already." A villager spoke.

Natsu didn't move his mouth as it spoke on its own without his command.

"Why are you making me leave? The fun is only starting!"

Natsu could feel his right eye losing its vision. His left eye morphed in rejection as he used his left arm to fight his red one. The right arm now under E.N.D control was pointing a finger out at the villagers. The people screamed as they huddle together. Mothers shield their children as the men got ready to charge at him. Natsu's left hand forced his right arm down to the ground.

"Stop fighting me! These people have been asking for it, lets just kill them already!" E.N.D shouted.

Natsu wouldn't lose control this was his body. He forced E.N.D into his mindscape. The two glared hotly at one another.

"I won't let you hurt them." Natsu said.

"I already have half of your body under my control. You can't run away anymore. Its my turn to run things. Sit back and relax." E.N.D. stated.

Sit back and relax? Its his turn? Running away? Natsu wasn't running away?

'You need to talk to them Natsu.' His Master's words played again.

No, He had been running away from this the entire time. That's why the townspeople still hated him. He was running away from the problem by using the excuse getting stronger. He needed to face them. That also meant facing E.N.D right here and right now as well. However, violence didn't need to solve everything. The last time he used violence it caused him so much pain. He also caused pain for everyone in the village. Its why E.N.D was using it to get his own way because he didn't want to be stuck in the back of Natsu's mind. However there was only one body that only one of them could inhabit. That's when Natsu came to a conclusion. If E.N.D was his darker more sinister side. Then that would mean he was him in a way.

"What? If you aren't going to do anything then I'll just take over the rest of your body." E.N.D spoke.

Natsu had half of his body...and so did E.N.D. Even if he won control, E.N.D would still try to take over his body. No. This wasn't his body because E.N.D in all purposes was him.

"Yeah, merge with me." Natsu spoke.

E.N.D did stop to look at Natsu whom held out his hand.

"What the hell? Why would I merge with you?" E.N.D asked.

"We are one in the same especially if we share the same body. Why fight over it if we can merge to make one single being. You do what you want when Im angry or feeling sadistic and vice versa." Natsu stated.

"Hahaha, you have to accept me and all of my evil deeds. Can you really do that? You also have to trust me to do the same for all of the goody two shoes crap you do. What makes you think I should trust you if you can't even trust me?" E.N.D asked.

Natsu gave him a sad smile.

"I accept them because I have done the same. I have accepted that I have been running, I have accepted that I killed all of those people. I have accepted that. I also will accept you because you are me, my literal other half. You are like my evil twin. I can trust you because you have seen and experienced what I have been through. You are Natsu Dragneel. The Little Brother of Zeref. I'm Natsu Dragneel. The Little Brother of Zeref. Let us merge to experience the world together as one and not the opposite. That way you don't have to worry about me taking control of your body." Natsu answered.

E.N.D became stunned at Natsu answer before shaking his head in response. He walked over to Natsu with a grin on his face. The Being took Natsu's hand.

"No wonder why Zeref left you with the job to kill him. You are The Most Strongest Demon in existence. Natsu. You're right I'll constantly fight for control." E.N.D spoke.

"Now I know why he had his faith in humans restored. That is why he named you The Son Of Igneel because you would make a Dragon proud. Natsu." Natsu spoke.

The white void would have both Natsu's falling. The two fell down from the white void into an endless dark abyss. As they got closer together a light shined from the pair. Neither over taking the other. Finally, the shine that rivaled the sun would consume the abyss.

The Villagers watched as Natsu's hair color became a darker shade of pink and when he opened his eyes. They were not as sharp as beforehand. A villager stepped forward.

"Just what are you?" He asked.

The new being gave a slight smile.

"I don't know but I'll go with Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He answered.

Everyone didn't move as Natsu look at the crowd before him.

"Ah I have been running away. I should fix it and start going forward."

Natsu went to his hands and feet before bowing to the group of people. Everyone gasped in shock as they watch him do something so humiliating.

"I'm very sorry for causing you all so much pain. I don't know if I can make it up to you guys but I really want to try." Natsu said.

The man gave a begrudged sign. It has been months and the boy did have a sincere apology. Especially if he was bowing to them.

"Look you have done enough for us to gain our forgiveness but we won't forget what you did to us." The Man spoke.

"Thank you." Natsu said.

Everything would by as a blur, the months coming and going without stopping. Time continued on as people become older and some too old were unable to stay alive. Natsu sat in a chair as his Master gave labor breaths. The two obviously never had the best relationship. However, after everything Natsu has been through the two were finally getting close.

"You have grown so much in the last two years. I haven't said it yet but I'm glad I took you on as an apprentice. More failures then successes." The

Now Natsu wasn't the smartest tool in the box but he still could figure out what his master meant.

"You learn more from failing then succeeding." Natsu said.

The Old Man gave a weak chuckle.

"That's my boy, one day you'll finally master my magic. I know that much. I couldn't be any prouder of you." The Old Man stated.

Natsu gave a sad smile.

"You know I was thinking about giving you the name grandma." Natsu said.

"Heh, I have always wanted a grandchild." The man weakly spoke.

"Sleep well, grandpa." Natsu said.

The Old Man gave a smile before closing his eyes for the final time. He would sleep forever while his apprentice let a tear fall from his eye. Though another glaring question came to his mind. What was he going to do now? He could go back to Fairy Tail. Even though he hasn't completed his training. He could return back to the guild to finish it there but the desire to return wasn't as appealing. However, that question could wait until he was done mourning. One issue at a time.


	4. Dragon's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Release.**

**2 years later. **

"Another toast to Natsu!" A villager shouted.

Natsu sweat drop as the majority of the villagers inside the tavern would cheer a toast to him.

"This isn't necessary." Natsu replied.

"Nonsense! You finally mastered your second magic! We gotta party tonight!"

"Yeah! We are going to the top in grand magic games with him on our side!"

"You had too much to drink! Natsu is in Fairy Tail, he can't represent us! Speaking of which now that you have mastered your second magic. What are you going to do? I mean there's no reason for you to stay with us."

Natsu had decided to continue his studies here. He didn't feel right to leave without at least completing something that was given to him. Even if it wasn't of his choice in the first place. Natsu thought days on end to figure out what he wanted to do.

"If I'm going to be honest, I want to be selfish. I want to-"

The door to the tavern burst open as the wooden door slammed into the wall. The man looking at them had a terrified face.

"A dragon..." He whispered.

Natsu heard him and jolted up from the table.

"Where is the dragon!?" Natsu asked.

His question was answered as the entire tavern shaked violently. The people standing lost their balance as objects went flying downwards. Natsu on the otherhand withstood the violent quake. The male rush out into the open as he looked behind the tavern. There stood a dragon as it looked down at them all. An explosion went off that threatened to cut off Natsu's hearing. The male looked towards the origin of the sound to see a block's worth of houses destroyed. His eyes widen at realizing this dragon wasn't going to play nice. Natsu stuck out his hand.

"Falling Thunder!" Natsu shouted.

Blue Lightning came flying from the sky as it struck the Dragon. The spell didn't do any damage but it got The Beasts attention. The Dragon glance at Natsu before facing him completely.

"Hurry! Get the townspeople out of here!"

"Drop everything and run for the docks!" Someone shouted.

Her eyes zoomed in on the running townspeople.

'I have to becareful of what I use until everyone is out of here.' Natsu thought.

He activate another spell.

"Eternal Pillar of Darkness!"

The pillar of dark purple energy came from the ground in front of The Dragon as it hit the beast square in the chest. Though it failed to do anything else but give amusement to the creature. Natsu gritted his teeth. It shrugged off two of his most strongest spells as if they were nothing. Natsu noticed red glowing beneath him. It didn't take him long to realized that if he didn't move he would be caught up in an explosion. The male jumped back and barely made it out of the radius. Natsu hit the ground running as he prepared to fight a dragon.

Finally, everyone that wasn't caught in an explosion did escape the village. Though that did little to ease Natsu's worries. Despite launching everything at the Dragon, it only targeted him out of sheer amusement. The Dragon found him interesting due to his magical power. Natsu skidded back as the town burned down all around him. His body was littered with bruises and he knew his right arm was broken.

'Damn it, I can't stay here.' Natsu thought.

He would die here if he kept fighting and he wasn't doing anything to this beast. Natsu knew he had enough magic to escape and that's what he did, the male had ran as fast as he could away from the Dragon. The Dragon had its fulfillment of entertainment and therefore didn't bother chasing the human that ran off. Instead, it proceed to attack what was left of the village. Natsu ran disappointed in himself. He couldn't do anything. People still died despite him doing his best to take down The Dragon. Natsu felt so useless. The male made it to the docks. A few dozen people were left instead of the population of over a thousand. There were still so many people that died.

"Natsu!? Did you win!?" One of them asked.

Natsu didn't answer the man. He grab the male manning the rope that kept the ship at the dock. Natsu threw the villager onto the ship. Natsu cut the rope as the ship began to head out towards the sea.

"Get on!" A villager shouted.

Natsu turn his back while they shouted for him to get on the ship.

'I don't deserve to leave. I have failed you all again.' Natsu thought.

The Dragon raised itself in the air before opening it's mouth. To cause another explosion somewhere else on the small continent. Natsu stood there powerless.

Later.

Natsu sat on one of the last available boats in the area. His motion sickness began to act up but he would have to stomach it because there was no other way off of this island. His heart was steeled as his resolve return in full force.

'I can't just return just yet. I have to find the origins of The Dragon Slayer Magic that will hopefully lead me to Igneel. I need to finish this personal goal. To get stronger and return without any regrets.' Natsu thought.

That is when he push his boat away from the dock. As he started his journey. His journey to find the origins of such a historic magic gave him one name, Irene. The rest of the text was destroyed as expected of such an old document. Though as he walked into a clearing he got lucky as he found a woman standing there as well. Her back was turn to him but without moving she spoke.

"Such an unexpected surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." The woman spoke.

Natsu eyes widen as she turned to face him with a cruel look. The smell was a dead give away. As his eyes became filled with fear. She could see it in his eyes the ones she saw when he couldn't do a thing to her the first time. The Woman could not help the sadistic smile that spread out even further on her face. Natsu felt his body be paralyzed by fear at the sight of the woman. She had so much magical power that it suffocated him. He wanted to just run away from her again. Natsu felt his legs move on his own as he rush away from the laughing woman.

"Where you going dragon slayer!?" She screamed in pure excitement.

Natsu didn't dare look behind him as she ran after him. The woman soon turned into The Dragon that terrorized the village.

"Your still scared of me? Im just a woman!" It shouted.

Natsu dodged another attack as he tried to get away but The Dragon swatted at him. Natsu was sent crashing into the ground making a crater. His eyes widen at the immense pain that screamed throughout his body. This in itself nearly sent him into shock.

'She broke all of my bones on the right side with just a swing.' He thought.

Natsu could see the woman approaching him with a wide spread smile. She love seeing him like this and Natsu knew it. However, he would have to get over his fear or at least gather enough courage. The man slowly got to his feet despite his leg protesting at his action. That's when he felt his forehead become wet with his own blood.

"Im surprised you can still stand but your just an insect."

Natsu was sent flying back via an explosion that had him crashing down onto the ground again. Natsu would have to act to keep himself alive. He felt her boot connect with the side of his head.

"Look at you, I hoped you enjoy watching all of those people die. Even when you used your Dragon Slaying powers you still couldn't do anything to me. You wanted to get revenge because I did something so unforgiveable. However, at the end all you did was run away in fear." She spoke.

Unforgiveable? No because Natsu had done the same thing she had done but on a lesser scale. He was afraid? Yes. He was downright terrified of her. Natsu could not stay quiet as he gathered his courage. Her eyes widen as Natsu seem to get up and gave her a head butt that actually hurt her. The woman could see the courage in his eyes that glared directly into her own.

"Unforgiveable? Don't make me laugh because I did the same thing you did and those people taught me something. That no matter how cruel the crime was, you can still be forgiven. That is one of the reasons why I will forgive you. I can't judge you but you have no right to judge me. I would also be careful on talking down on people. Sometimes you wont see what's coming." Natsu spat.

The woman's eyes widen at hearing his words. She didn't move as Natsu went falling to the floor. His last act of courage seem to take the last of his energy out of him. The man had passed out after hitting the ground. Her body became filled with rage at being proven wrong. No one in their right mind could have forgiven her even if they had done the exact same thing. She pointed her palm out as it aimed at Natsu.

'I will kill him! I'll make sure he won't survive. I...'

She didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. She couldn't finish this weak insect off but what was the reason. Her body on a subconscious level disobeyed her. It seemed like her intuition was against her as well.

"There is no logical reason that you could benefit me yet why can't I kill you." She asked herself.

For the very few times in her entire life. Irene could not help but show mercy to this man.

Natsu didn't wake up until a day or so later and was surprised that he could open his eyes once again. Half of his body would remain immovable due to his injuries.

"Your awake. You wont be able to move until tommorow. Don't worry I wont kill you if I wanted too. You wouldn't be here." She spoke.

"Why didn't you do it?" Natsu asked.

The woman didn't answer him because maybe she didn't have a concrete one.

"Not your concern to someone you owe your life too." She spoke.

She did have a point as Natsu became mute. Though the silence didn't last as Irene dropped a wooden staff at his side. Natsu look over to see the staff that looked familiar to one she carried.

"From here on out, I will mold you to my liking, I will not tolerate any foolishness. Now when you recover we will be going on a journey. I have been curious on what happened to those Dragons several hundred years ago. I want you to accompany me. You may have use for my ambitions." Irene said.

Natsu cracked a grin.

"I have been doing the same thing. The date of 7/7/777 was when my father disappeared. I ended up meeting you here by mere chance." Natsu stated.

"Good there will be no room for complaints. I will let you know this, I created Dragon Slayer Magic." Irene responded.


	5. Dragon's 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is owned by it's respective owners. Please support The Official Content. **

"You created Dragon Slayer Magic!? Is that why you are able to return to a Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"No, I was once a human being. To be frank this is my human body if I had not turn into a Dragon. I was given The Powers of a Dragon by My Former Friend Belserion. Though the power helped us tremendously it came at a cost. The people using The Dragon Slayer Magic turned into Dragons. The people feared us because of what we had become, even you fear me." Irene said.

Natsu gave a nod. He did fear her therefore the male didn't have a say in the matter. The woman was beyond powerful and it frightened him to no end. However, he still had to face her. To overcome this issue.

"Though why haven't I turn into one if you did as well?" Natsu asked.

"That is the second reason that Im trying to find out to what happened to The Dragons." Irene answered.

"Then let's get going the first thing in the morning." Natsu spoke.

Thus the pair started their relatively uneasy journey with one another. Irene did groom Natsu into what she wanted but in most cases the man stood up for himself. This intrigued her because he feared her but he wouldn't kneel before her with ease. He never took her words at face value and constantly challenged her. An annoyance at first but soon it became refreshing to have someone disagree with her. Have the courage to voice their displeasure. Irene liked the child albeit her pride would never allow her to admit such a thing. She would shake him awake.

"Get up, we have to move to the ruins." Irene ordered.

"Five more minutes, mom." Natsu grumbled.

Irene eyes darken at what he had just called her. She was no mother and she would prove it this instant. She woke woke Natsu up with a harsh push. The man sat straight up while glaring at Irene.

"What?" He asked.

"Im no mother. Don't you ever call me that again. A child such as yourself could never be my son." Irene said.

Had he called her mom? It must have been on a subconscious level which meant sooner or later. He would have to confront those emotions at some point. It might as well be now when the word was already thrown out in the open. Natsu grumbled.

"You're a damn cruel lunatic...but along the way. I guess I saw more of you. Eventually, it got to that point where I called you mom and unless you want me to stop. Then give me a good reason." Natsu spoke.

Irene would as she told him about her desire to become human again. She gave essentially her life story until the pair meet but he just gave her a dead pan look.

"You're lying because Erza wouldn't have made it to this point. We both know that you were strong enough to enchant yourself onto her even if it was two decades ago. I see what happened you actually cared for her and where afraid that you would go to such lengths. Which is why you left her in Rosemary village." Natsu said.

Irene couldn't believe what she was hearing, Natsu had caught her in the act of lying. How? She couldn't figure that out but once more he had surprised her. She grew a smile this time, Natsu had really attached himself to her. Hadn't he?

"That's right but now you know about the war between the dragons and the humans. The point that I have driven myself to keep her alive. This was actually refreshing it made me realize my feelings for the both of my kids. Lets go figure out what happened to your dead beat dad." Irene said.

Natsu laughed at that one. At least he got her to admit that much as the two once more headed off.

2 years later.

Natsu had thrown the book furiously across the room as Irene had raised a brow at his action. It normally wasn't like him to do such a thing.

"What got you all worked up?" Irene asked.

"They fucking knew, every single one of them knew. I know where those dragons disappeared too." Natsu seethed.

"Where?" Irene asked.

"Inside of us to keep us from turning into Dragons. They produce anti-virals to keep us from becoming dragons. That's not the worst fucking part. They knew you all would turn into Dragons but they didn't care to tell you." Natsu answered.

Irene let her magic flare as she became pissed. They had known about the consequences but they chose to not tell her. To not tell her people. Damn them all. She nearly fired off a spell at Natsu but he was feeling the same emotion as her. The man also was her surrogate child. She didn't know what to hit but she had to hit something. The woman stormed out as she decided that anything in her sight would face her rage.

'Why...why didn't you tell her Igneel...' Natsu thought.

Natsu was brought into his mindscape. Natsu looked up to see Igneel standing before him. The Dragon looking down at Natsu as he stared intently at his foster father.

"It seems that you have discovered where we have been hiding at, I wasn't expecting this but you have impressed me for getting this far." Igneel spoke.

"Cut the crap! I want answers!" Natsu shouted.

"We did know about the downfall but we were desperate to turn the tide in our favor. Hence the haste and while we couldn't do much. We found a way to keep the next generation of dragon slayers from turning into them. We hid ourselves inside all of you to produce the Anti-virals needed to keep you human." Igneel said.

"There has to be a way to turn Irene back especially if she gave birth to a human baby." Natsu stated.

Igneel didn't say anything at first but eventually gave a conflictive exhale of breath.

"There maybe a way. I can't guarantee that you'll remain a dragon slayer and it'll cause my death." Igneel said.

Natsu eyes widen at hearing The Words Igneel spoke to him.

"It'll require my dragon slayer magic and ablilties. I have the Anti-Virals I thought it would turn me into a dragon if I gave them to her." Natsu mused to himself.

"In theory yes but you have to transfer everything to her. The Anti-Virals are in your magic and blood stream. When you go to pour them into her, you'll need the dragon slayer magic to do so and this will cause the magic to die off in the process. You need to give her all of your virals which means all of your dragon slayer magic."

"I see, all or nothing in this situation especially if she can transfer into a dragon. Maybe, if some asshole would have told her and given her some anti virals. We wouldn't have to ponder on my dragon slaying magic having to be sacrificed. Though since you're connected to the dragon slaying magic within me. If I give it up for Irene you won't have an anchor anymore. Why am I an anchor?" Natsu wondered.

"We also sealed ourselves inside of you to preserve our life span. A Dragon named Acnologia stole our souls and as a result we were left in a half dead strength. We needed time to recover and wait for the right moment to take him down. Though, if you go through with the purification process. I won't have a anchor anymore. My life can't be prolonged by more then a few hours because I can't re-enter your body."

That did make sense. Natsu didn't like the choices but Irene...no everyone who had taken the dragon slayer magic was neglected. Natsu looked at his hands and imagine them as dragon hands. A sickening feeling slowly formed in his stomach.

"I can't understand her pain but if this is the feeling she had when going through the process. To scream in desperation at trying to not become the thing that people feared. Her suffering, her 400 year long suffering was grueling. If she could survive such pain so can I. She didn't have to spare me but she did, I want to spare her from the pain."

"Do you realize that if you do this then that means you can't kill Acnologia and my death is guaranteed."

Natsu gave a sad smile.

"You will never die Igneel. You have lived in me and taught me right?" Natsu asked.

The Dragon gave a nod.

"That means I will have some of you in me, your caring side has been put inside of me. The Caring Personality I have inherited from you is now within me and that means you still live on inside of me."

Igneel gave a smile, honestly this child had grown so much in these last several years.

"You'll never die because I won't forget you." Natsu spoke.

"This is why I love humans because you go and act like this, I'm beyond proud of you Natsu. You want to end The Dragon's Queen suffering don't you?"

Natsu gave a nod as his resolved steeled itself.

"Then if that is your decision. As a parent I must be supporting my son 100%. Let's go wake her up." Igneel stated.

Natsu would be sent flying out of his mindscape to the world of reality. The Male instantly bolted for Irene as the woman stilled rampage throughout the area. Her anger unsedated at the truth. Eventually during the middle of it, she felt something land on her back. The Dragon turn its neck to see Natsu placing his hands out towards her body.

"What are you doing!?"

"Curing you." He answered.

She watched as bright orange flames hit her scales and the flames pierced into her body. The Dragon didn't roar in pain but tried shaking him off but proved ineffective. Natsu had encanted his feet to stick to her scales and the boy learned well from the woman. Irene felt something being put into her system but she didn't get too long to guess what it was, the excruciating pain put her into darkness.


	6. One For The Other

**I do not own anything, it is owned by it's respective owners. **

Irene would wake up in her human form. The woman slowly sat up with her adoman bearing in horrifying pain. Her eyes widen at feeling the sensation.

"I can feel it but why!?" She shouted.

"You can thank my son, he gave you all of his anti-dragon virals. It reverted your process back to a Dragon Slayer before they turned to a dragon. He also was able to give some to you permanently meaning you won't be turning into one any time soon." Igneel spoke.

Irene would look up at Igneel, The Fire Dragon King eyes were on her.

"How did he do it?'

Igneel looked away before giving a begrudged sigh.

"He sacrificed his Dragon Slayer Magic and my life. The Anti Dragon Virals needed a way into your system. The only way for that to happen is with Dragon Slayer magic. I'm connected to Natsu in a way he carries my life until today." Igneel spoke.

Irene couldn't believe it, she shouldn't believe it but the pain. The pain that screamed from her side could only prove Igneel's point. However, the woman was stubborn and refused to believe that she could be reverted to a mere human. Igneel would push some cooked meat towards her.

"Eat it and that is all the proof you will need." Igneel said.

Irene would accept this challange. She took the meat before biting into the substance. Her eyes widen as the taste of pork nearly overwhelmed her. It had been so long since she was actually able to taste something. Natsu had really cured her...but she remembered what Igneel told her. The woman setting the meat down with some disgust that came to life within herself. Sure, she should be happy but she wanted it done with her own power. She didn't want Natsu to step in to help heal her obvious scars.

"Damn him..." she stated through gritted teeth.

Igneel shaked his head at her frustration.

"H-hey." Natsu said.

Irene and Igneel would look at Natsu.

"It's good to see you, Natsu." Igneel stated.

"You too, Dad." Natsu spoke.

Irene stayed mute as she watch the pair interact with one another. This would surely be the last moment the two could share with one another.

"I don't blame you for your choice. I don't blame you for my death. Acnologia is the one who caused me to be in this position." Igneel spoke.

"Thank you, I'll still blame some of it on myself no matter what you tell me. That is the responsibility that I must carry for the result of my actions."

Igneel would soon have a faint light surround his body.

"There reminds the fact of who has to defeat Acnologia. You can't do it. Now that is an answer you must find." Igneel said.

Natsu gave a smile before pointing at Irene.

"In chess The Queen beats The King. The King can't be as strong when his Queen rebels or dies. There are six other dragon slayers. I'll gather them together. We will slay this Acnologia." Natsu spoke.

"Then you need to get started because Acnologia will eventually come for you all. If he senses you and zeref together then he will definitely come for you." Igneel ordered.

"Let that overgrown Lizard come, they ain't dragon slayers for nothing." Natsu spoke eagerly.

Igneel closed his eyes.

"At least you are eagered. Good luck Natsu you will need it and as a parent. I'm proud of you, you have grown into a fine young man. I love you as if you were my own kin."

Natsu gave a smile as he stood proudly. As much as his body would allow him too while Igneel began to fade away from existence.

"Hahaha, still standing tall like a dragon. Never forget, no matter how tough things become stand proudly my boy. For you are the Son of Igneel The Fire Dragon King." Igneel stated.

"Thank you, old man."

Igneel gave a smile with Natsu returning it and before anyone knew it, Igneel would disappear. The Fire Dragon dying as his life would move on from this world and into the next. Natsu took off his scarf. The scarf Igneel gave to him and looked down at the item.

"I don't need this because you'll always be watching over me, after all this is yours because you made this out of your own scales. I'm gonna return it to you."

Natsu let the scarf be carried by the powerful wind that came from behind him. The accessory flew threw the sky with Natsu giving a sad smile while watching the object fly away.

"Goodbye, Igneel."

Irene got up off of the floor and walked over to Natsu.

"He is in a better place now. Believe me come on let's get out of here. This place is going to put you in a depression." Irene said.

Natsu looked at Irene as if she was crazy. Did the woman actually show genuine affection for him.

"where is the real Irene?" Natsu asked.

"Shut up and let's go." She stated with authority.

Natsu gave her a smile.

"Thanks."

The pair would leave the area with scars healed and others forming.

Years later.

"Your leaving? I guess you're going back to Fairy Tail?" Irene asked.

"Yeah it's been a long time since they last saw me and it would help them out." Natsu answered.

"The only request is that you don't tell Erza about me, I want to tell her myself."

"You got it but you gotta let me call you mom in return."

"You're a brat, you don't get the luxury of such usage."

"Yet you love it when I call you mom." Natsu snickered.

"Just go you worm." Irene stated.

Natsu laughed as he rush away from Irene. The Man heading back towards Fairy Tail. He was returning to them. To all of his friends that had waited for so long for his eventual return. Irene watch him leave with a small smile that creeped its way onto his face.

'You proved your worth to me and why I spared you all those years ago. It was because of your actions that cured me. Now go forth my son on your new adventure.' Irene thought.

"Fairy Tail here I come!" Natsu yelled.

**The End. **


End file.
